


What We Fall For

by apprivoise_moi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprivoise_moi/pseuds/apprivoise_moi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless and Pascal meet for the first time, and they get off to a rough start despite the obvious fondness between their owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Fall For

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for randomhellen(.tumblr.com) for the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Secret Santa. It also goes along with an edit that I made, shown below.

“Alright, Toothless, let’s try the jump mount again,” Hiccup panted, the familiar thrum of adrenaline running through him. Toothless was across the clearing, low to the ground, pupils narrowed to slits, focused, waiting.

“ _Go!_ ” Hiccup yelled, taking off at a run, hobbling slightly on his prosthetic leg as Toothless agilely darted forward, his own false tail wing flapping in the wind. Toothless approached swiftly, and Hiccup gained higher ground, making his way over a pile of rocks that formed a sturdy ledge. As soon as Toothless passed, feet leaving the ground in preparation for flight, Hiccup leaped from the ledge, landing safely on Toothless’ back and hooking the end of his fake leg into the harness to spread the wing of canvas he had fashioned for his dragon. They flew seamlessly into the air, Hiccup’s whoops and Toothless’ roars merging and streaming through the wind that met them.

Then Hiccup heard another voice adding to the cheers. He looked back towards the clearing and saw a blur of long, _long_ blonde hair. Rapunzel was jumping excitedly around, her yells echoing off the cliff faces.

Something like adrenaline ran through Hiccup, his stomach flipping in a way that felt different from when he was suspended in the air before landing on Toothless. It was flutterier, warm.

He patted the side of Toothless’ head to let him know that they were landing. While he obliged, Hiccup could detect a bit of disappointment that they were returning to the ground in Toothless’ descent. When they landed, Rapunzel bounced over, her hair trailing through the grass behind her and a smile lighting up her face.

“That was so great!” she exclaimed, pulling Hiccup into an excited embrace as soon as he touched the ground. Hiccup started, going rigid in her arms before relaxing and letting out an awkward chuckle. Rapunzel pulled away, the sight of her twinkling green eyes and rosy cheeks rendering Hiccup speechless. “Flying must be so much fun,” she continued. “What’s it like?”

It took a moment for Hiccup to realize that she was waiting for an answer. He shook himself out of his reverie, clearing his throat. “Uh, well, um, it’s really great. And, uh, fun,” he stammered. _Come on, Hiccup!_ he cursed himself. _She just said that! Say something intelligible!_ But how could he describe in words the exhilaration he feels when he’s flying, the complete sense of belonging when it’s just him, Toothless, and the air around him?

“Do you, uh, do you want to see for yourself?” Hiccup said before he realized what he was doing. The look of surprise and wariness that appeared on Rapunzel’s face sent him stuttering again. “Only if you, um, want to, of course. Just a, um, suggestion. Uh, you know,” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, which he could feel was warming with embarrassment.

“Oh no, I would love to,” Rapunzel said, though the look of apprehension lingered. “It’s just that, well, Pascal,” she continued, pulling her small chameleon out from under her hair, “is not the biggest fan of heights. And I don’t want to just leave him down here all by himself.”

“Oh,” Hiccup breathed in relief. He saw Pascal glance warily at Toothless, and he realized that the two creatures had never met before. Then an idea struck him. “Maybe if they get to know each other, Pascal will be more comfortable,” Hiccup suggested.

Rapunzel smiled, and Hiccup’s breath caught in his throat again. “That’s a great idea! Come on, Pascal, it’s time for you to meet Toothless.” She carried him over, crouching down to bring him closer to the dragon, who was close to the ground, regarding the small, green stranger cautiously.

Toothless had an odd gleam in his eye, and he suddenly lurched forward, his mouth opening towards Pascal. His teeth emerged, glinting in the afternoon sunlight, and Pascal leapt back in fear.

“Pascal!” Rapunzel cried, catching him against her chest as Hiccup scrambled to restrain Toothless. Pascal’s scales shifted in color until he blended in with Rapunzel’s purple dress, though his anxious trembles were still visible.

Toothless had calmed down, though his nostrils were still working to sniff out the small chameleon. “ _No_ , Toothless,” Hiccup reprimanded him. “Pascal is _not_ food. Be nice.” Toothless’ ears dropped in understanding. Hiccup glanced back at Rapunzel, who appeared quite alarmed. “I think he’s okay now.”

Rapunzel guardedly stepped forward, keeping her hands mostly around Pascal as Toothless stretched his head forward, his teeth retracting. Hiccup kept a cautionary hold on him, but Toothless didn’t seem to pose a threat anymore. Toothless sniffed Pascal, everyone frozen in anticipation. Then he nudged the small creature affectionately, and Pascal removed his disguise, his tongue darting out to touch Toothless’ nose before he jumped onto it himself.

Rapunzel cooed, “Aw, they like each other!”

Hiccup let out the huge breath he had been holding, relief flooding through him as he watched the two new friends playing with each other. He cleared his throat before turning back to Rapunzel. “So, how about that ride?” he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful and struggling for an air of nonchalance.

Rapunzel turned away, and Hiccup was met with a wave of disappointment. However, before he could even think to say anything, Rapunzel had turned back, her face barely visible behind the huge tangle of hair she had gathered. “Let’s do it!” she said, her voice muffled.

Hiccup laughed and decided boldly to take her hand before leading her to Toothless. “Come on, buddy, we’re going for another ride.” Toothless stood at attention, Pascal sitting comfortably on his head. Hiccup helped Rapunzel up before settling into his seat. Rapunzel let her bundle of hair out behind her, and then she slid forward to put her arms around Hiccup’s waist, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Ready when you are!” she exclaimed, her breath grazing Hiccup’s cheek softly. Hiccup held back a shudder and told Toothless to fly. They left the ground swiftly, Rapunzel’s thrilled cheers echoing in his ears.

They gained height rapidly, and Hiccup noticed Pascal plastered against his chest, shallow pants escaping the chameleon’s mouth. “Hey, little guy,” Hiccup murmured, reaching up to pet him. “You’re fine. Just hang on.” Pascal visibly relaxed, though still kept a strong grip.

“This is amazing!” Rapunzel yelled, and Hiccup looked back at her. She looked beautiful, her hair billowing out behind her, extending even past Toothless’ tail. She was watching the wispy clouds pass by them, tinged a faint pink and orange in the afternoon sun. She looked at Hiccup, meeting his gaze, her smile turning softer. “Thank you,” she murmured before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Hiccup’s. The angle was awkward and Hiccup knew his lips were dry, but it was perfect nonetheless. He lost himself in it, forgetting where he was before he felt a lurch in his stomach that was not due to the beautiful girl kissing him.

“Hiccup!” Rapunzel cried, shaking him out of his trance. He hadn’t been paying attention, Toothless’ fake wing going slack, causing them to drop through the air. He snapped to awareness, pulling his prosthetic leg through the harness, setting them to a smooth flight once again. Rapunzel laughed, tightening her arms around Hiccup and nuzzling her cheek up against his. Hiccup glanced down and saw Pascal glaring at him, and he couldn’t help but laugh as well despite his embarrassment.

Although Hiccup had been on countless flights with Toothless, he had to admit, reveling in the warmth of Rapunzel behind him, that this was the best one yet.


End file.
